Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Flüstergras/Kapitel 26
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » TERRATERRATERRATERRATERRA~ Herzlich willkommen zu zweiten Runde ♥ In diesem Kapitel geht es mal so richtig zur Sache, sodass auch Mahagon nach seiner Begegnung mit diesem Haufen Waschlappen, wie er Zidanes, äh, Sippe nennt, auf seine Kosten kommt >D Wetzt schonmal eure Klingen, hehe. Und legt ein paar nette Abschiedsworte bereit, denn ihr werdet sie gleich brauchen. Nehmt Abschied von Zidane, von Kuja, von Garlant, von Terra, von… Rückkehr zum Planet der Affen thumb|right|200px|Wenn man so will, ist das also Zidanes Vater. Schön, dass der sein Aussehen nicht geerbt hat. Zidane befindet sich im Pandämonium auf dem Weg zu Garlant, damit dieser ihm endlich gibt. Nach ein paar Schritten trifft er den alten Knacker auch schließlich, der sich außerordentlich über Zidanes Rückkehr nach Terra freut. Dieser aber will erst die ganze Wahrheit von Garlant hören und ihm dann was auf’s Maul geben. Er kann halt Prioritäten setzen. Folgt Garlant nun immer wieder, indem ihr auf diese runden Gebilde springt, und ihr erfahrt von ihm die ganze schmutzige Wahrheit. Da die ganze Erzählung aber doch recht durcheinander ist, fasse ich an dieser Stelle die ganze Geschichte um Gaia und Terra chronologisch geordnet und möglichst kurz zusammen. Ich bin eben toll. Wie wir bereits wissen, sollte Gaia vor 5.000 Jahren gewaltsam von dem überalterten Planeten Terra „übernommen“ werden, um das terrianische Leben zu bewahren – was aber fehlgeschlagen ist. Garlant hat dann die Aufgabe erhalten, die Übernahme Gaias doch irgendwie über die Bühne zu bringen, wofür er den Baum Iifars gepflanzt hat, welcher Gaias Kreislauf stören soll. Der Kreislauf eines Planeten wiederum besteht aus den Seelen seiner Bewohner, welche normalerweise zum Planeten zurückkehren, sollte der jeweilige Besitzer der Seele sterben. Garlant aber hat dafür gesorgt, dass die Seelen verstorbener Bewohner Gaias nicht mehr zum Planeten zurückkehren, sondern auf mysteriöse Art und Weise von der Invincible absorbiert werden, während Gaias Kreislauf über den Baum Iifars durch den von Terra ersetzt wird – bei diesem Vorgang entstand auch der Nebel. Einige Zeit später, vor etwa 3.000 Jahren, hat Garlant mit der „Produktion“ von Genomen als seelenlose Kreaturen begonnen, welcher nach der erfolgreichen Übernahme die Seelen terrianischer Bewohner erhalten und das neue Terra bevölkern sollten. Dabei ist ihm 24 Jahre vor dem Beginn des Plots eine „Fehlkonstruktion“ unterlaufen: ein Genom, der einen zu starken Willen besaß und deshalb nicht für die ihm zugedachte Aufgabe geeignet war, weshalb Garlant ihn wieder zerstören wollte. Jawohl, der alte Sack sieht in seinen Kreationen nur Werkzeuge, die man „zerstört“, sollten sie nicht richtig „funktionieren“. Kommt uns diese Betrachtung von Lebewesen als Werkzeuge nicht irgendwie bekannt vor? Dann aber hat Garlant seinen Plan geändert und die besonderen Eigenschaften dieses Genoms für sich genutzt. Er hat ihm eine Seele und den Auftrag gegeben, möglichst viele Menschen auf Gaia sterben zu lassen, da dies die Übernahme des Planeten beschleunigt. Und wer ist nun dieses geheimnisvolle Geschöpf? Na, dreimal dürft ihr raten… Was wir heute gelernt haben: Kuja hat keinen Schwanz. Daran haben gewisse Leute sicher ihre große Freude… Kuja hat nun zwar diesen Krieg auf Gaia angezettelt, womit er seiner Aufgabe mehr als nur gerecht geworden ist, aber dennoch will Garlant ihn so schnell wie möglich wieder loswerden, da er seinen starken Willen und seine Machtgier fürchtet. Zu Recht übrigens, hat Kuja doch das ganze Spiel über versucht, sich die Kraft einer möglichst starken Bestia anzueignen, da Garlant diesen Geschöpfen nichts entgegenzusetzen hat. Darum hat er auch Alexandria zerstört… Jedenfalls wurde Zidane nun erschaffen, damit dieser Kujas Aufgabe übernimmt. Weil dieser es aber gar nicht einsah, sich ersetzen zu lassen, hat er Zidane nach Gaia verschleppt und dort ausgesetzt. Und jetzt, wo er wieder zurückgekehrt ist, soll er Garlant und dem Planeten Terra dienen, indem er Kuja in seiner Rolle als „Todesengel“ ersetzt. Nun macht unser Monkeyman da aber nicht mit, wo auf Gaia doch alles und jeder ist, der ihm etwas bedeutet. Und da soll er jetzt alles kaputthauen, bloß, weil so ein alter Sack es so will? Nein, lieber will er den alten Sack selbst, den Hauptverantwortlichen für das ganze Leid seiner Freunde, kaputthauen, wobei der ihm allerdings zuvorkommt D: Garlant entreißt Zidane seine Seele, sodass dieser nun auch nichts mehr weiter ist als ein leeres Gefäß, so wie die Genome in Bran Barlu. Da geht er hin, unser zwar dämlicher, aber doch liebenswerter und großartiger Held *schluchz* …und jetzt? Tja, was soll ich sagen? Unser Protagonist ist futsch, das Spiel zuende. Zeit, sich was Anderes zu suchen. Ich zum Beispiel zocke gerade das Spiel mit der geilen Schlagsahne. Die Story ist total beknackt – irgendwie sterben da immer Leute, stehen dann aber doch plötzlich wieder auf der Matte und retten den Tag –, aber die Schlagsahne sieht einfach so awesome aus, und Kain ist auch nicht von schlechten – hey, da ist ja Kuja! Welcher Depp hat euch denn bitte erzählt, das Spiel sei zuende? Also echt mal! Diesmal scheint er etwas ganz Großes auszuhecken, wie uns sein irres Lachen und das Auftauchen der Invincible verraten. Na, das kann ja heiter werden. Jetzt, wo Zidane ausgeknockt ist… Apropos. Er befindet sich inzwischen allein irgendwo im Pandämonium und erinnert sich nicht mehr daran, wer er eigentlich ist. Während er vergeblich versucht nachzudenken, schwirren die Stimmen seiner Freunde in seinem Kopf herum, als der meiner Meinung nach beste Soundtrack der ganzen Serie einsetzt. Eiko und Vivi finden schließlich den bewusstlosen Zidane und können ihn auch halbwegs wachrütteln, doch er versteht gar nicht, was die beiden eigentlich bei ihm wollen. So humpelt er davon und lässt unsere Kleinen, die ihm doch nur helfen wollten, dabei zurück und sagt ihnen, sie sollen ihn in Ruhe lassen. Nun kommt es zu einer Reihe von Kämpfen, die aber gegen normale Gegner bestritten werden und daher keine Bossbox verdient haben. Keine Sorge, von denen bekommt ihr gleich noch mehr als genug. Amdusias kennt ihr schon aus Treno und sollte auch hier kein Problem darstellen. Dennoch stoßen nach einer Zeit Freia und Mahagon hinzu und wollen Zidane beistehen. Nach dem Kampf versuchen sie ihm einzureden, wie schwachsinnig es doch von ihm ist, jetzt alles allein machen zu wollen, zumal er doch sonst immer der Gruppentyp war. Anstatt ihnen aber zuzuhören, humpelt Zidane lieber Steiner und Quina entgegen, die sich gerade mit einem Abadon prügeln. Dabei kommt Zidane hinzu und hilft, das Biest zu erledigen, nur um auch dieses Duo zurückzulassen. Den dritten Kampf schließlich bestreitet er allein gegen einen wandelnden Zungenbrecher namens Komodostodon, der nach einer Weile Zidanes HP auf 1 reduzieren wird. Davon wird er aber via Vigra geheilt, und zwar von Lili! Auch dann übrigens, wenn sie den Zauber noch gar nicht beherrscht… Gemeinsam plätten sie das Ungeheuer, bevor Lili erklärt, dass Zidanes Freunde immer für ihn da sind, zumal er auch immer für sie da ist. Liebe, Mut und Freundschaft. Seufz. Doch dieses triefende Gerede ist genau das Richtige, um uns den alten Zidane zurückzubringen! Jer! Willkommen zurück, alter Zidane! Dann können wir uns ja endlich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu Garlant machen, um ihm was auf die Zwölf zu geben >D Aber halt! Sammelt erstmal eure Leute ein, indem ihr wieder zurück lauft. Neben eurer Bande werdet ihr dann auch dem Mogry aus Bran Barlu begegnen, der weiterhin seinen Mog-Shop und obendrein die Möglichkeit bietet, die Gruppenmitglieder zu ändern. Nutzt diese letzte Möglichkeit, euch mehrere Exemplare von Adamans Hut zu kaufen, wenn ihr gleich einen (zu) einfachen Bosskampf wollt; danach geht ihr hinter ihm durch das Tor, um den Platz zu finden, auf dem Zidane eben noch wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve rumhing. Dort könnt ihr feststellen, dass er die ganze Zeit über auf einem Birett gesessen hat. Und das soll man jetzt jemandem auf den Kopf setzen? Na toll o.O Flucht vom Planet der Affen Auf zu Garlant, diesem alten Knacker >D Dabei stolpert ihr über folgende Leckereien für Quina: thumb|right|So schlimm stinkt der Kollege hier zum Glück nicht. Der Morbol ist in diesem Teil der Reihe übrigens nicht annähernd so schlimm wie in manch anderen. Seinen Mundgeruch setzt er nur selten ein, er trifft fast nie und falls doch, sind die negativen Zustandsveränderungen sehr überschaubar. Macht euch also nicht ins Hemd, falls euch einer über den Weg läuft. Folgt dem Weg nach links, bis ihr einen Raum mit so komischen runden Gebilden vorfindet. In der Ecke unten links im Raum geht es weiter, sofern ihr das beknackte Spielchen hier meistert. Drückt oben rechts einen Schalter, sodass immer einige der runden Gebilde leuchten. Dann habt ihr 30 Sekunden Zeit, nach links unten und dort über eine Brücke aus Licht zu laufen. Berührt ihr dabei einen der leuchtenden Punkte, kommt es zu einem Kampf, bei dem eure Zeit abläuft. Diese Stelle ist in Final Fantasy IX echt der allergrößte Scheiß nach Yadis. F*** Pandämonium D< Dafür wird es umso lustiger, wenn die Zeit abläuft, während ihr auf der Lichtbrücke steht: Sie verschwindet, Zidane läuft zurück zum blöden Schalterspiel und kommentiert: Eigentlich hab ich es ja nicht so mit Genom-Witzen, aber da musste ich echt laut loslachen xD Im nächsten Gebiet kommt dann auch schon das nächste doofe Spiel. Ihr findet eine Vorrichtung, mit der ihr eine schwebende Plattform im nochmal nächsten Gebiet ausrichten könnt, um euch von ihr transportieren zu lassen. Wenn ihr mehrmals einen falschen Wert angebt, beim Ausprobieren an der echten Plattform feststellt, dass ihr es versemmelt habt, und wieder zur Vorrichtung zurückkehrt, könnt ihr das ATE Aufzug-Schalter freischalten und über dieses dann die Plattform lenken, ohne immer hin und her laufen zu müssen. Es geht aber auch ohne ATE: Wählt an der Vorrichtung den Wert 3 und steigt an der höchsten der drei verfügbaren Einstiegsmöglichkeiten auf die Plattform, um ein Stück nach oben zu fahren. Von dort aus lauft ihr ganz nach oben und geht von rechts auf die Plattform, um eine Truhe mit 20.007 Gil zu finden. Kehrt zur Vorrichtung zurück und stellt diesmal den Wert 4 ein. Steigt rechts auf die Plattform, lauft dann abermals ganz nach oben und lasst euch schließlich von der linken Einstiegsmöglichkeit aus nach oben bringen. Von eurem jetzigen Standort aus könnt ihr drei Wege sehen, die alle jeweils zu einem Teleporter führen. Links und rechts oben werdet ihr ein Elixier und eine Karabiniere finden können, der Teleporter unten führt euch dagegen weiter. Folgt dem Weg bis zu einer Gabelung: am Ende des Weges rechts gibt’s ein Paar Springerstiefel, während ihr geradeaus zu einem Mogry kommt. Nutzt ihn auf jeden Fall und bereitet euch auf das gleich Kommende vor. Es ist vorteilhaft, sich gegen das Wind-Element zu schützen, was mit dem Haarband, der Hypnosemütze oder Vivis Achtkant möglich ist. Ferner könnt ihr euch auch mit Korallenringen, Adamans Hut oder der Latextoga gegen das Donner-Element schützen, außerdem solltet ihr ein paar Magiesteine in Adrenalin investieren. Andere nützliche Hilfs-Abilitys sind Immer Hast und Immer Regena, die ihr eigentlich am besten standardmäßig aktiviert habt, Kannibale, Tontauben, Freias Drachentöter, Vivis und Mahagons Konterzauber und selbstredend Zidanes Arsène Lupin und Scharfsinn. Wer so etwas wie eine Herausforderung sucht, aktiviert bei allen Charakteren Immer Reflek und schießt die Verteidigung gegen das Donner-Element in den Wind. Lauft dann weiter, um von Garlant herzlich begrüßt zu werden. Er philosophiert über das Leben, den Tod und darüber, dass Terra nach seiner Wiedergeburt über beidem stehen und ewig weiterexistieren wird. Unsere Bande denkt aber bloß, dass der Typ einen Sprung in der Schüssel hat, weshalb er ihnen eins seiner Haustierchen auf den Hals hetzt. Jetzt geht das große Metzeln los, mwahahaha! Zidane fragt Garlant nun, was der sich eigentlich wünscht. Der alte Sack hat aber gar keine persönlichen Wünsche oder Träume, sondern verfolgt einzig Terras Ziel, wieder aufzuerstehen, weil er allein zu diesem Zweck erschaffen wurde. Was für ein langweiliger alter Mann. Zeit, ihn in Rente zu schicken. Der Sack sackt schließlich zusammen – und wird von einem mysteriösen roten Licht umgeben o.O Kuja hat sich die Invincible gekrallt und will nun die Kraft der Seelen, die in ihrem roten Auge eingeschlossen sind, für sich nutzen. Danach schwebt Kuja elegant vom Luftschiff runter zu uns und bedankt sich brav dafür, dass wir das Siegel auf der Insel des Lichts gebrochen und Garlant umgenietet haben, weil wir ihm damit nämlich gehörig in die Karten gespielt haben. Ach, wären wir doch lieber zu Hause geblieben. Dafür können wir nun endlich das tun, was wir eigentlich schon seit 13 Kapiteln vorhaben, nämlich die Flausen aus Kuja rausprügeln >D Und wenn ihr dann denkt, ihr hättet Kuja pulverisiert, legt er erst so richtig los: Er erreicht den Trance-Zustand und bratzt euch mit dem geilsten Ultima aller Zeiten weg, mwahahaha! Dafür hat er also die Kraft der Seelen aus der Invincible genutzt, denn seine eigene ist gar nicht zur Trance fähig. Das Ganze erklärt Kuja unseren am Boden liegenden Leuten nun lang und breit uns zieht uns auch noch damit auf, dass die mächtigste Seele, die er für sein Vorhaben missbraucht hat, die der Königin Brane ist. Danach wendet er sich Garlant zu, der meint, Kujas neue Kraft nütze ihm ja doch nichts, und befördert ihn ins Jenseits – nicht etwa mit seiner tollen neuen Magie, sondern mit einem Fußtritt. Wie angemessen für den mächtigsten Magier beider Welten, die er nun bis in alle Ewigkeit beherrschen wird, mwahahaha! Er spinnt sich nun tolle Ideen für das, was er wohl mit uns anstellen könnte, zusammen, als er Garlants Stimme hört. Der alte Knacker klärt Kuja darüber auf, dass sein ewiges Königreich ganz schnell den Bach runtergehen wird, da er ihm, seiner „Fehlkonstruktion“, nur eine begrenzte Lebenszeit gewährt hat und diese bald abgelaufen ist. Erst will er das gar nicht glauben und hält alles für einen schlechten Scherz, dann aber bekommt Kuja es mit der Angst zu tun. Die ganze Zeit hat er darauf hingearbeitet, die absolute Macht an sich zu reißen, da in seiner Weltanschauung nur der Starke überlebt. Doch jetzt, wo er über Gaia und Terra herrscht und somit der Stärkste von allen, also quasi unsterblich ist, muss er erfahren, dass er mit dieser Ansicht die ganze Zeit im Irrtum war und er bald doch sterben wird. DAS würde mir aber auch den Tag versauen. Kuja aber will die Existenz der Welt ohne ihn nicht akzeptieren und lässt nun frei nach dem Motto „Was ich nicht haben kann, soll keiner haben!“ seine ganze Macht auf Terra los, um den Planeten zu pulverisieren…! Das geilste Ultima aller Zeiten in Aktion Und bevor wir nochmal das geilste Ultima aller Zeiten über uns ergehen lassen müssen, sollten wir besser schnell von hier verschwinden. Unsere Bande krallt sich daher die Invincible, um mit ihr abzuhauen, während Zidane und Lili nach Bran Barlu eilen, um die Genome zu evakuieren. Um eure Ausrüstung braucht ihr euch dabei nicht zu kümmern, da euch keine Monster erwarten. Folgt dem linearen Weg bis zu einem Raum, wo euch riesige Augen die ganze Zeit anstarren… Gruselig. Dort werden Zidane und Lili nach Bran Barlu teleportiert, wo sie die Genome in Sicherheit bringen wollen, während der Rest der Bande inzwischen die Invincible erreicht hat. Naja, der Rest ohne Quina o.O Verdammt, wo ist Quina D: Keine Panik, er hat unter dem Schiff einen Teleporter gefunden, mit dem man direkt ins Innere gebracht wird. Dann kann der Kahn ja endlich nach Bran Barlu geflogen werden, damit die Bande endlich mit den Genomen abhauen kann. Nur einer von denen fehlt noch: Das Mädchen, das wir zu Beginn unserer Abenteuerreise hier getroffen haben und das uns so viel über Terra erzählt hat. Wir erfahren, dass sie als Ersatz für Kuja oder Zidane geschaffen wurde, und dass sie aufgrund der Zerstörung Terras durch Kuja keinen Sinn mehr in ihrem Leben sieht. Zum Glück kann Zidane ihr diese Ansicht ausreden, wobei ihm einfällt, dass er sie ja noch gar nicht nach ihrem Namen gefragt hat. Wo das doch sonst das erste ist, was er von einem Mädchen wissen will ._. Jedenfalls eilt er nach diesem Gespräch zusammen mit Mikoto, wie die junge Dame heißt, zur Invincible, die danach Terra verlässt – so gerade noch rechtzeitig. Doch was nun? Wie geht es weiter? Mahagon ist der Ansicht, dass Kuja nach Terra auch noch Gaia vernichten will, was wir um jeden Preis verhindern müssen! Doch wo werden wir ihn finden? Dazu fällt Zidane der Baum Iifars ein, der die beiden Planeten ja miteinander verbunden hat. Dann platzt Steiner herein und faselt etwas von einer riesigen Katastrophe, die sich auf Gaia anbahnt… Auf der Schiffsbrücke sehen wir es dann auch: Der Nebel ist zurückgekehrt und umhüllt nun den ganzen Planeten… Und mit dieser Schreckensnachricht endet CD 3! Wir fassen zusammen: *Eurem Antagonisten ist die letzte Sicherung durchgebrannt. *Zidane hat echt den beknacktesten großen Bruder, den man sich vorstellen kann. *Weil ihr so unbedingt nach Terra wolltet, existiert der Planet nun nicht mehr, und auch Gaia steht kurz vor der totalen Vernichtung. Kurzum: Ihr habt so richtig Scheiße gebaut und nur noch eine CD Zeit, um alles wieder ins Lot zu bringen…! Flüstergras‘ Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *You’re Not Alone ;Außerdem… *FFII – Castle Pandemonium « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFIX)